Comme Cendrillon
by Sara the best
Summary: Terriblement UA. Si vous connaissez le film Comme Cendrillon et que vous fantasmez sur Dean et Castiel, je pense que cette fanfiction vous plaira. J'ai juste une chose à dire: complètement fleur bleue. TEEN.
1. Chapter 1

Hello à tous et à toutes, me revoilà bien vite avec un nouveau Destiel. La fanfiction est tirée du film Comme Cendrillon et j'espère que vous vous moquerez bien du romantisme qu'il y'a ! Surtout venant de moi...

Le physique des personnages restent les mêmes et je m'amuse à développer leurs émotions parce qu'ou sinon, ça ne rime à rien.

Par conséquent : Les personnages appartiennent à Erick et à Mark, on est très proche tous les trois. Donc ils me laissent m'amuser avec Castiel et Dean.

Le Rated est pour le moment, K+ à cause de ce gnan-gnan. Mais si vous vous montrez persuasives... ^^

Je tiens à vous dire que même si cette fanfiction est un délire, elle demande énormément de temps et je ne l'écris pas à la vas-vite.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Castiel n'avait pas vraiment une vie qu'il pouvait qualifier de tranquille. Sa mère... Il n'en avait pas.

Vraiment complices, son père et lui se parlaient de tout dans le casse-croûte qui leur appartenait et jouaient au base-ball dans un terrain abandonné, non loin de ce dernier. Les clients de son père étaient devenus ses amis, les employés aussi. Il pensait sincèrement ne manquer de rien.

Néanmoins son père ne pensait certainement pas la même chose et il épousa une de ses clientes, mère célibataire de deux jumeaux: un garçon et une fille. Certes il s'était senti à l'écart mais il avait fait des efforts, voyant que son père était heureux. De plus ils restaient toujours aussi proches l'un de l'autre.

Il se souviendrait éternellement de cette conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui sur les contes de fées et les légendes ainsi que les rêves. Son père n'avait qu'un rêve: qu'il grandisse, qu'il fasse ses études à Princeton et qu'il construise sa vie. Le conseil qu'il lui avait donné repassait parfois dans sa tête et le rendait nostalgique « Tu sais Cas' la morale de ces histoires n'est pas seulement de trouver l'âme sœur ou d'envoyer les vilains en prison. C'est de défendre ce qu'on pense être juste et d'atteindre son but. Il ne faut jamais que la peur t'empêche de jour, mon p'tit bonhomme! Et prends bien soin de ce livre d'accord? ». Son père lui avait alors déposé un baiser sur son front et il avait fermé les yeux, sentant le sommeil l'envahir. Cependant le bonheur ne durait pas. Jamais.

La zone où ils vivaient était sismique et son père avait perdu la vie dans ce petit coin qu'il avait l'habitude d'appeler paradis. Sa belle mère Ellen avait hérité de tout, puisque son père n'avait pas fait de testament. Elle fut donc charger de s'occuper du casse-croûte, de la maison mais aussi sa garde, à leur plus grand désespoir. C'était une femme blonde et enrobée, pour ne pas dire obèse. Sa voix était aiguë et avait le don de lui donner une migraine terrible.

Cependant ce n'était pas tout, les jumeaux Zacharia et Annabella, s'amusaient à lui pourrir son existence. Peut-être se vengeaient-ils de leurs prénoms ridicules. Le premier soit, le plus âgé était malsain alors que l'autre n'était que mentalement retardée. Et encore, il faisait dans l'euphémisme. Il s'était promis qu'une fois sa majorité il partirait de cette grande demeure qui n'avait plus rien d'un havre de paix.

Le matin il se levait sous les hurlements de sa belle mère, les jumeaux s'amusaient à cogner à sa porte pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réveillé, il préparait leurs petits déjeuners, lavait leurs vaisselles - Ellen le trouvant trop paresseux pour lui faire le plaisir d'acheter un lave-vaisselle-, et il partait à son job à mi-temps: le casse-croûte de feu son père. Ensuite, il se rendait en cours, essayant de réaliser le rêve de son géniteur puis allait à nouveau travailler.

°o°o°o°

Aujourd'hui il avait un examen très important mais puisqu'il n'avait pas d'argent de poche de la part de sa seule famille, il était obligé d'y aller. Après avoir programmé l'arrosoir automatique malgré le temps de sécheresse, ce qu'il n'avait pas manqué de faire remarquer à Ellen, Il monta dans sa voiture et se rendit chez sa famille de substitution. Ses collègues et amis.

Le Dinner était dans un style ancien, plutôt années 80. Il était le seul serveur et portait des rollers blancs avec des lacets rouges, un pantalon noir et une chemise rose ainsi qu'un veston noir. Les serveuses portaient des rollers blancs et roses, des jupes noires longues jusqu'aux genoux -tant mieux d'ailleurs sachant qu'elles avaient dans la quarantaine- et une chemise rose ainsi qu'un nœud de papillon rouge.

Ellen avait changé l'intérieur qui se retrouvait... Rose.

La Jukebox passait une musique «Do what you want» de OK-GO. Le cuistot Bobby chantonnait la musique, Missouri se disputait avec le livreur et toutes les autres serveuses faisaient leur travail, amenuisant le sien. Alors qu'il ramassait la vaisselle, Missouri hurla son nom.

Qu'avait-il fait pour énerver la femme qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère?

- Castiel! Mais que fais-tu encore ici? Tu vas être en retard à ton cours, au cas où tu aurais oublié!

- Ne t'en fais pas, je serai à l'heure. Ellen va piquer une crise si je ne finis pas ça.

- Écoute, on s'en moque de l'humeur de cette blonde retapée de partout et obèse! Je me soucie de ton éducation.

Il tenta de placer un mot mais elle s'empressa de continuer. Lorsqu'elle était dans un tel état, il savait que le mieux était d'attendre.

- Tu dois toujours te lever à l'aube pour elle comme si tu étais un coq. Ton père voudrait te voir à l'école et non ici. Et il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tiennent! Ne crains rien d'Ellen, je peux lui botter le cul moi!

Il pensa très fort que c'était plus que certain et lui sourit, la remerciant pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Elle lui prit la bassine contenant la vaisselle et l'ordonna de partir ne le laissant même pas la remercier.

°o°o°o

Il s'arrêta devant le garage d'une maison et salua un homme presque chauve, bichonnant une très belle voiture, ancienne elle aussi. Il se demanda si les années 80 étaient de nouveaux à la mode ou si tout le monde prenait un coup de vieux. Il klaxonna afin qu'on remarque sa présence.

- Jolie voiture monsieur!

L'homme se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire.

- Ce qu'un homme a de plus précieux, c'est sa Mercedes Castiel!

- Je tacherai de m'en souvenir, monsieur!

Il esquissa un sourire qui ne manqua de s'élargir à la vue de la personne qu'il attendait. Un adolescent légèrement plus petit que lui et portant des habits trop grands pour lui s'avança. Il avait une démarche de voyou ce qui contrastait bien avec son apparence d'ange. En effet : des cheveux blonds, une silhouette fine et un nom d'ange: Gabriel. C'est alors qu'il entendit la musique sortant des écouteurs, malgré les dix mètres qui les séparaient.

- Et tout est possible si... Et tout est alors possible si tu as vraiment la foi!

Le père se tourna alors vers son fils.

- Une audition aujourd'hui?

- Oui j'y vais à cinq heures. Dis le à maman!

La voix avait un léger accent et ça l'amusait toujours d'assister à un tel spectacle. Gabriel était certainement l'élève le plus turbulent du lycée, avait des tonnes de blagues foireuses à faire et pourtant, une fois dans son environnement il était le 'fils à maman'. Les encouragements du père manquèrent de le faire pleurer de rire. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on entendait un homme ayant la cinquantaine dire que son fils allait "tout déchirer parce qu'il gérait de la fougère".

Cependant Gabriel s'arrêta avant de monter dans sa voiture et se tourna vers son père.

- Nan mais regarde! Regarde avec quoi je dois aller à l'école! Sans t'offenser Cas', OK? Mais papa, tu ne te sens pas navré pour moi?

- Non je me sens navré pour les trois autos qu'on t'a acheté et que t'as esquinté!

"Dans les dents", pensa-t'il. Sa voiture était loin d'être merveilleuse mais elle lui était utile. Cependant il savait que son meilleur ami ne voulait pas le vexer.

- D'accord, d'accord! Très bien...

Il se racla la gorge alors que le blond mettait sa ceinture.

- Gab' qu'est ce que tu portes?

- Quoi? C'est mon look rapeur-fouineur.

Oh mon Dieu, qu'est ce que cet accent volé aux noirs américains lui tapait sur le système!

- Or de question que je te conduise à l'école accoutré de la sorte.

- Cas' j'ai appris la méthode. Une grande technique OK? Ceci, fait parti de mon personnage.

- Je sais mais...Regarde cette casquette rouge posée sur un bonnet noir lui même posé sur ta tête.

- ... Très bien!

Il sourit, fier de lui, lorsque son ami couru chez lui afin de se changer sous le regard surpris de son père.

°o°o°o

Ouf. Ils commençaient à être en retard et aucune place de parking n'avait été en vue. Alors qu'il enclencha la première vitesse afin de se garer, une décapotable le doubla et se gara à toute vitesse et plus d'être de travers. Il resta médusé lorsque les trois filles les plus populaires sortirent de la voiture qui prenait deux places dans ce parking alors que la voix à l'accent bourgeois de son ami se fit entendre.

- Et bien, voyez qui est là! Jo Harvelle et ses dames de compagnie.

La magnifique blonde arrangea sa coiffure alors que son ami lui sortait une idiotie ou plutôt un fantasme comme quoi la 'princesse' le voulait.

- Tu ne lui as jamais dit un seul mot, Gab'.

- J'lui ai parlé déjà, OK? En pensé. Et laisse moi te dire que dans mes pensées, elle me désire comme une dingue!

Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait en rire ou désespéré. C'était toujours comme ça avec Gabriel.

- Gab' tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux que Jo Harvelle! Même en pensées!

La fille était splendide, dynamique et intelligente. Cependant elle était vile, manipulatrice et malsaine ainsi qu'hypocrite. Tous étaient pareils dans ce lycée, ils ne se fréquentaient que pour avoir le sentiment d'appartenir à quelque chose. Ils se voilaient tous la face. Et lui n'était rien pour eux.

- Cas'! Y en a un qui s'en va!

- C'est pour moi!

Il s'avança alors mais une belle voiture noire faillit se heurter à lui. Il eut le reflex de freiner alors que le véhicule se gara à la place qui lui était dûe.

- Hey! C'était à moi là!

Des rires se firent entendre alors que les trois garçons sortaient. Samuel, Adam et Dean Winchester. La version mâle des trois pouffiasses qui avaient pris leur place quelques secondes plus tôt. Il essaya de redémarrer sa voiture qui ne lui obéissait pas, puis son regard se posa sur le conducteur soit, Dean. Un haut fin gris légèrement moulant et un jean délavé. Il portait toujours une amulette étrange qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs assez moche, et un bracelet de sportif. Ce qui était bien entendu normal puisqu'il faisait parti de l'équipe de football américain.

Le monde sembla se ralentir alors que le grand châtain verrouillait les portières de sa voiture. Cependant une voix aiguë et irritante le sortit de ses pensées.

- Dean!

La princesse habillée d'une repoussante jupe rose -qu'il pouvait détester cette couleur- et d'un chemisier blanc laissant bien deviner ce qu'il pouvait cacher s'avança vers le sportif. Il prit alors la parole.

- Je t'assure que les personnes comme Harvelle et Winchester sont génétiquement programmées pour se rencontrer. Comment peut-il y avoir autant d'égo dans une seule relation, dis moi?

- Imagine un peu ce qu'ils disent maintenant à ton sujet.

- Ils ne savent même pas que j'existe.

Cependant il entendit des chuchotements et aperçu Jo se saisir d'un mégaphone -Que Diable faisait-il là?- et l'activer.

- Seulement les étudiants qui sont populaires ici, pas crétins!

Les filles pouffèrent et il soupira. Quelles idiotes... Adam prit la parole.

- Hey mister casse-croûte? J'peux avoir un burrito aux œufs? C'est gentil!

Gabriel se retourna alors vers lui avec un regard désolé et moqueur.

- Et tu croyais qu'ils se savaient pas que tu existais?

- Ouais...

°o°o°o

Alors qu'il entraient dans le couloir suivi du blond , il entendit des "poussez vous, poussez vous" et reconnurent les voix. Encore Jo Harvelle et ses deux toutous. Cependant alors qu'ils rasaient les murs afin que Zacharia et Annabella ne les remarquent pas, ils eurent le plaisir de les voir se faire rejeter par la princesse. Apparemment le sac Prada qu'ils lui avaient offert n'était un faux.

Il continua alors sa marche mais s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de se heurter à Ash. Presque comme tous les élèves de ce lycée, celui-ci était bi mais avait jeté son dévolu sur lui, à son plus grand malheur.

- Oh! Salut à toi, Castiel. Tu es absolument gracieux, comme tu l'es d'habitude.

- Et bien, merci Ash.

Il pouvait imaginer le sourire moqueur de Gabriel à sa droite et il s'en sentit légèrement gêné. Certes il n'était pas le moins du monde attiré par Ash cependant il pouvait malgré tout rester poli. Ce qui était loin d'être le comportement de son meilleur ami. Une sorte d'alarme retentit.

- Bon excuse moi, je dois faire un rapport à ma galaxie.

Il échangea un regard embarrassé avec le blond et ils regardèrent tout deux Ash partir. Ce dernier avait sorti une antenne et répondait à une transmission.

- Zion ici le lieutenant Ash, est-ce que vous me recevez? Vous êtes là? C-Comment? Capitaine? Je vous perds, c'est intermittent.

Ni lui, ni le farceur n'eurent le courage de rire. Ils n'avait même pas honte, ils étaient désespérés. Son ami prit tout de même la parole alors que son soupirant errait dans les couloirs à la recherche de réseau.

- Pauvre gars...

- Il est heureux comme ça.

- Heureux? Ce mec là vit dans un autre monde.

- Les fantasmes aident parfois à supporter la réalité, Gab'.

Son portable sonna, le prévenant qu'il venait de recevoir un message.

- En parlant de fantasme ...

Il sourit à son ami et ouvrit le message afin de le lire, en prenant bien soin de partir avant.

- A plus tard!

- C'est cela, oui! Ton mystérieux ou ta mystérieuse soupirante te fait signe!

Il s'assit au bord de la fontaine et lu son message.

"_Où étais-tu passé? On ne s'était pas parlé pendant des siècles!_"

Il sourit à l'intention que lui portait son interlocuteur. Il tapa alors qu'ils s'étaient parlés ce matin-même.

"_je n'arrête pas de penser à toi...A quoi tu penses toi, maintenant?_"

Il soupira. Un mélange de bonheur et d'exaspération. Sachant que ce qu'il pouvait dire semblerait fleur bleue, il lui demanda de répondre à sa propre question.

" _Je pense que le professeur Crowley a disséqué trop de grenouilles!_"

Il chercha alors du regard le professeur et s'amusa du spectacle. Celui-ci tentait de repousser avec classe ce qui se trouvait dans sa boîte à déjeuner, tout en grimaçant. Sachant que le professeur se trouvait juste en face de lui, il chercha du regard tout ceux qui étaient sur leur portable afin de deviner quelle personne il était.

"_croac croa_c"

Il rit face au message et tapa "_lol_".

" _J'aimerai t'entendre rire... Quand va-t'on se rencontrer?_ "

Il répondit "_bientôt_" et se rendit en cours laissant au bord de la fontaine Dean Winchester ranger son téléphone après avoir lu le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

* * *

J'essaye de rester fidèle au scripte tout en intégrant les pensées et sentiments des personnages donc si vous trouvez que ce n'est pas assez approfondi, dîtes le moi!

Faites pleuvoir les reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

Waouh je suis contente que ça vous plaise :) Surtout que je pensais plutôt à garder cette fanfiction de côté ... Enfin bien entendu ma MoOonshine en aurait entendu parler... :D

**Justane**: Pour avoir la réponse à tes questions, il te suffira de lire et de continuer à me reviewer ! Bon ma ptite chèvre tu dois lacher ce bâton! xD

**Moon'**: =( Rassure moi on est OK hein? Tu es ma grande amoureuse et moi je suis ta grande amoureuse aussi, hein? Dean n'est pas méchant et tu le comprendras avec la première partie de ce chapitre.

**ladysup67**: Ouf j'avais peur que les 'fidèles' n'aiment pas ma fanfiction! Pour tout te dire je m'attendais à recevoir des insultes! J'attends tes impressions quand à les pensées et leurs idées! Malheureusement, comme je ne peux pas tout écrire au risque de faire dans le Hors Sujet, j'ai coupé deux ou trois scènes. Comme ça le lecteur sera surpris au même titre que les personnages. Si jamais tu trouves que je n'explique pas assez bien les raisons qui poussent les personnages à agir de la sorte, surtout n'hésite pas. Et tu vas le remarquer: j'ai changé quelques passages afin qu'on puisse bien s'imaginer Dean et Cas'.

**Aniyaoi**: Merci beaucoup et passe le bonjour à ta souris blanche que je nomme: biquette. :'D

Bonne lecture -je l espère du mois-

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Il avait fini son cours et, ayant une heure de troue, partit à la salle d'étude qui possédait des ordinateurs. Il y retrouva alors son inconnu sur le site du lycée.

_"Comment se passe ta journée jusqu'à présent?"_  
_"Ah, une belle mère enragée, le travail et des jeunes qui sont cools mais qui se prennent pour le nombril du monde! As-tu déjà senti que tu ne faisais pas parti du monde?"_  
_"Absolument! Je peux être entouré par une mer de jean, quand même me sentir tout seul. Alors je pense à toi."_

Il sourit, énormément touché.

_"Hey Nomade, tu crois qu'on s'est déjà rencontré?"_

'Nomade' était son pseudo. Il montrait bien à quel point le jeune homme ou la jeune femme se sentait perdu et seul, à la recherche de quelque chose. Exactement comme lui.

_" Je sais pas... Il y a plus de trois milles cinq cent jeunes à l'école "_  
_" Et bien ça restreint les recherches! "_  
_" Je peux au moins éliminer les gars. T'es pas un gars au moins? Parce que si t'en es un, je te mets mon pieds au cul"_

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

_" Pourquoi, ça te gênerait tant que ça? Ce qui veut dire que tu es sois un homme, soit une lesbienne de pure souche"_  
_" Non ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça... Disons que je n'avais jamais envisagé cette idée. Pour tout te dire, je n'avais jamais voulu savoir ton sexe."_  
_" Tu avais peur que ça brise le charme, j'imagine. En faite, as-tu parlé de Princeton à ton père?_  
_" Si seulement je pouvais! Je ne lui ai même pas dit que je voulais devenir écrivain"_  
_" Mon père m'encourageait toujours à poursuivre mes rêves."_  
_" Pas le mien, il a d'autres projets pour ma vie"_  
_" Il est deux heures du matin, ça fait déjà cinq heures qu'on est là."_  
_" Et bien je crois qu'on a battu notre record"_  
_" On devrait aller se coucher. Fais de beaux rêves."_  
_" Attends! Je pourrais pas dormir sans savoir s'il y a de l'espoir"..." Je perds en soupir la moitié de la nuit. Somnole je me réveille, je me languis. De tes mains, de tes lèvres, de tes yeux, d'une rencontre demain."_

Il ferma les yeux et se sentit malgré tout coupable. Comme si ces mots ne pouvaient lui être adressés.

_" Tu cites Tenisson, impressionnant!"_  
_" Rencontre moi au bal de la rentrée. Je t'attendrai à onze heures au centre de la piste de danse."_

Son souffle se coupa et il finit par éteindre l'ordinateur sans même répondre à l'invitation.

°o°o°o

Il frappa la balle de toute ses forces. Afin d'honorer la mémoire de son père, il avait continué à s'entraîner au base-ball. De plus Gabriel venait l'aider afin de se perfectionner.

- Mais c'est super! Tu vas enfin le ou la rencontrer!  
- C'est un 'il', du moins je le pense. Non je ne pense pas le rencontrer, il est trop cool pour être vrai.

Il frappa à nouveau dans la balle.

- Ah voyons! ça fait déjà un mois que tu corresponds avec lui sur le site de discussion de Princeton. Vous parlez tout le temps en plus, tu le connais bien!  
- Je sais mais est-ce que je vais lui plaire? Il a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment mais... Et puis imagine une minute que je sois une fille. Oh non, imagines-moi avec une pose sexy et nu et je t'arrache les yeux avant de te les faire bouffer. Apparemment c'est une grande source de nutriments. Bref, même si j'étais une fille notre relation aurait été compliquée et je ne serais peut-être pas la personne qu'il imagine. C'est peut être mieux que notre relation demeure où elle est c'est à dire, dans le cyber espace.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait encore à ses paroles une balle arriva vers lui et il la lança en touchant malencontreusement son ami.

- Écoute tu dois aller faire un tour à cette danse ce soir. Et ce 'nomade' là, je suis pas sûre qu'il va faire du surplace très longtemps! OK... Si tu veux je peux même t'y conduire!

Il posa la batte sous la surprise.

- Vrai?  
- Oui, vrai!  
- T'es super, Gabby!

Généralement, il ne montrait pas beaucoup de marques d'affection alors il donnait des surnoms lorsqu'il appréciait vraiment les gens.

Son téléphone sonna et il se hâta de répondre.

- Castiel?

La voix aiguë s'était faite traînante, le dégoutant presque.

- Une petite gourmande s'est enfilée mon saumon spécialement venue de Suède, et n'a laissé que les arrêtes. Apporte-moi un autre saumon! Et ramasse mes vêtements chez le teinturier! Tu laveras aussi la jaguar.

Il ferma le portable tout en grimaçant.

- C'était Ellen. Encore une autre balle.  
- Pourquoi tu consens à être son esclave?  
- Simple: pas d'Ellen, pas de pognon pour Princeton!  
- C'est chiant ça.  
- T'as même pas idée!

Il frappa alors à la balle et l'envoya sur l'autre terrain. Projeter l'image d'Ellen sur cette balle était une très bonne idée.

°o°o°o

Dean observa avec un certain étonnement la balle rebondir à ses pieds. Il se tourna alors vers la source et perçu deux garçons qui lui semblaient pourtant très fragiles, vu leur carrure.

- Bon sang c'est un de ces gars qui a frappé ça! ça c'est impressionnant!  
- Alors toi et Jo vous vous costumez en quoi pour la danse?

Il soupira en se souvenant de la nuit dernière. Certes il se doutait à présent que son 'cyber lover' était un homme mais il était poussé par la curiosité. Et puis au pire, personne ne se risquerait à lui faire des remarques gênantes

- Je crois que j'irai pas avec Jo.  
- Tu... Tu veux y aller sans Jo? Avec qui tu y vas dans ce cas?

Il amorça une grimace. Il savait que son ami Samuel avait eu un amour de jeunesse pour lui et le fait qu'il s'intéresse autant à sa vie le dérangeait quelque peu.

- Je sais pas, c'est aussi un grand mystère pour moi!

Sachant venir la leçon de morale, il envoya la balle de base-ball au loin et reprit son entrainement.

°o°o°o

Dean observa son père toujours aussi perfectionniste, ordonner aux employés de déplacer l'affiche d'à peine un mètre. Lorsque son père s'approcha de lui, il mima d'écrire sur la feuille et demanda à un employé de nettoyer un peu mieux la belle voiture en face de lui.

- Dean?  
- Oui?  
- Pourquoi tous ces dépliants d'Université dans ta chambre?  
- Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre?

Sa colère partit bien vite face au regard qu'il lui lançait.

- J'essaye de voir un peu toutes les options.  
- C'est inutile. Tu sais déjà ce que tu as à faire. Écoute fiston, c'est prévu. Tout a été programmé avec toi dès l'age de neuf ans. USI pour l'équipe de football américain, tu y obtiens ton bac et ensuite tu diriges cette entreprise avec moi. Ton avenir est assuré. Ne change pas nos plans.

Le regard que lui lança son père le fit culpabiliser. Il devait l'écouter parce que sans lui, il serait perdu. Cependant l'envie de voir son 'cyber flirt' était plus forte que tout et c'était justement ce qui alourdissait la boule dans sa gorge. Que dirait son père s'il savait qu'il était bisexuel et amoureux d'une personne qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu?

- OK fiston?  
- J'y songe même pas.  
- Tiens, un autre client. Prends bien soin de lui hein?

Il s'approcha de la Mercedes argentée et passa sa main sur le capot.

- Il faudrait de la cire.  
- Hein, comment?

Il se pencha alors et fut surpris, mais sans plus, lorsqu'il aperçut l'un des deux hommes qui étaient sur le terrain. Se rendant compte d'un possible quiproquo, il ajouta que la cire servirait à la voiture.

- Oh... Bien.

Alors qu'il se disait que le garçon était légèrement asocial, deux coccinelles arrivèrent dans un terrible état. Il soupira en même temps que le conducteur aux cheveux ébouriffés.

- Dean!  
- Dean!  
- Salut, c'est nous! On voudrait un lavage.  
- Oh oui regarde! C'est sale.

Il inspira et expira. Son père se mettrait en colère si jamais il les insultait.

- Une seconde les filles.

Il s'occupa alors du jeune homme, le remercia de sa venue et s'absenta, laissant les trois clients seuls.

o°o°o

Castiel sortit de la voiture et s'approcha des deux arrivants. Zacharia et Annabella ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué mais il avait l'habitude. De toute façon, il avait trop honte de ces deux-là. Encore plus du grand frère qui sautillait et couinait lorsque le sportif était à proximité.  
Il se posta devant la coccinelle verte de Zacharia et prit la parole.

- Qui avez-vous payé pour les salir comme ça?

Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent de crier d'hystérie et le frère le regarda avec dédain.

- Hein, comment? Et pour qui travailles-tu, la police de la crasse?

Les idiots se mirent à rire alors qu'il resta surpris de la réplique bien trop stupide pour qu'il puisse répliquer. Annabella parla alors.

- Ouais la police de la crasse genre: Excuse moi mais sais-tu à quelle vitesse toute cette crasse roulait?

Elle rit de sa propre plaisanterie sous son regard désespéré alors que Zacharia lui demanda de se taire. Ce dernier se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

- Scoute tu devrais réellement te douiller parce que notre mère te cherche.  
- Bon, où elle est là?

La voix aiguë d'Annabella le renseigna sur 'la position de l'ennemi'. Apparemment elle 'bouillait' chez eux. Il ne s'attarda pas et rentra.  
Il trouva Ellen dans le 'cercueil à UV' comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, et s'avança sur la pelouse.

- Oui Ellen, tu voulais me voir?  
- Ah oui.

La voix était trainant, comme d'habitude et il fut dégouté. Encore plus lorsqu'elle ouvrit ce maudit cercueil. Il faillit se faire un torticolis en tournant aussi vite la tête mais il s'en moquait complètement. C'était soit ça, soit voir Ellen dans la tenue d'Adam.

- Je voulais te dire de terminer tes courses et après tu iras au casse-croûte: ce soir tu es de service.

Elle s'était vêtue d'une serviette et cherchait à aspirer la limonade dans son verre à l'aide d'une paille. Lamentable...  
Il se rappela alors de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Mais c'est mon soir de congé et aussi... C'est le bal d'Halloween à l'école.  
- Je sais mais il faut que tu apprennes à être moi égoïste Cas', essaye de songer aux autres aussi! Et les autres veulent que tu ailles au casse-croûte et que tu laves le plancher ce soir.  
- Mais je... Mais je dois aller à cette danse Ellen, je te l'assure!

Il voulait voir Nomade, la personne qui lui révélait tout de lui et qui provoquait une sensation toute nouvelle dans son corps mais aussi dans son âme.

- Voyons Cas', tu dois gagner un tas d'argent pour finir tes études! Donc débarrasser des tas de tables, chéri.

Tristesse et colère. Cependant c'était l'impuissance qui le rongeait le plus.

- Ellen j'obtiens toujours des A dans tout, je travaille toujours pendant la semaine et je suis le programme avancé. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, tu le sais. Mais laisse moi aller à cette danse ce soir.

La blonde soupira désespérément. Cependant il savait qu'elle n'en avait pas fini.

- OK, chéri. A présent que tu es assez vieux il y a plusieurs choses importantes que j'ai toujours voulu te dire et tu es assez prêt pour les entendre, je crois. Tu n'es pas très beau et tu n'es pas très brillant. En plus tu es étrange et asocial, tu es le vilain petit canard.

Elle sourit et soupira, comme allégée d'un poids alors qu'il tourna et entra dans la maison. A nouveau ce mélange de tristesse et de colère cependant la blessure qu'elle venait de lui infliger prendrait du temps à cicatriser. Parce qu'elle avait visé juste pour la dernière partie.

°o°o

Il sortit des cuisines et aperçut la troupe populaire du lycée. Alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'Ellen lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, il se heurta à elle et tomba sur les fesses.

- T'es dans mon chemin.

La femme était habillée tout en rose avec des paillettes et lui avait déclaré cette évidence d'une voix musicale. Il soupira alors qu'elle l'enjambait pour se rendre aux caisses.

- Hey regarde qui vient de rentrer! La méchante sorcière de la vallée.

Il sourit à Missouri puis se tourna vers la blonde puisqu'elle lui parlait.

- Je vais passer prendre Zacharia et Annabella au bal d'Halloween. Je reviendrai après ça à minuit tapante.

Sachant qu'elle s'attendait à une réponse il hocha la tête et roula vers le contoire pour poser les sacs à farine qu'il portait.

- Wouh, y a encore de la place là dedans!

Il se tourna vers Missouri qui venait de parler à Ellen. La blonde fourrait des billets dans sa poitrine d'un geste expert. Certainement avait-elle l'habitude de le faire...  
Il détestait lorsque la noire prenait sa défense, l'aimant trop pour risquer de la voir se faire virer par sa faute.

- Voyez qui est là, le petit croqueur en personne. T'as donc rien de plus important à faire, comme laver les toilettes?  
- Écoute je le ferais bien mais moi je dois faire marcher cette baraque. Mais faut pas te gêner tu sais...

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il savait d'où lui venait sa répartie.

- Oh je peux pas, aujourd'hui j'ai donné cent cinquante dollars pour une manucure.  
- Écoute j'ai payé six dollars pour mes pieds et je peux trouver un bon endroit où les mettre je t'assure.

La blonde boudinée dans ses habits roses s'éloigna de la caisse.

- Tes patins, où est-ce qu'ils sont? ça fait partie de l'uniforme!  
- Ellen si je voulais ressembler à un clown, je travaillerai dans un cirque.

Il imagina tout à coup Missouri en rollers et pouffa.

- Si tu faisais partie de mon cirque je te ferai torcher le cul des éléphants avec seulement une feuille de bananier. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte que j'ai le droit de/  
- De me mettre à la porte? Oh mais allez, vas-y! Et on verra bien combien de clients tu vas avoir après ça.  
- On aime me fréquenter, je suis passionnante et passionnée.

Elle partit en marmonnant quelque chose alors qu'il sourit fièrement à Missouri qui se rapprochait de lui.  
Ils récitèrent la dernière réplique d'Ellen et soupirèrent de dégoût.

- Cette femme-là pourrait se faire sacrer une none!  
- C'est pour ça que j'essaye de terminer les cours -et en avance-, afin d'être au moins à cinq mille kilomètres d'ici, à Princeton.  
- Tu irais suivre des cours sur Mars et la distance ne serait pas assez suffisante encore!

Il lui sourit mais retrouva vite son sérieux lorsque l'une des serveuse s'approcha de lui, affolée.

- Cassy' je suis désespéré, tu t'occupes de la table du fond pour moi, d'accord?

Il regarda alors dans la direction qu'elle lui montrait et ne put protester. La femme était partie et il devait servir le groupe.  
Il soupira et roula vers la table alors qu'il entendait déjà les protestations des filles. La voix de Jo porta jusqu'à lui.

- Oh mais c'est Mister casse-croûte!

Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas répliquer. Le client est roi.

- Vous avez tous choisi?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ici qui soit sans sucre, sans gras et puis sans féculents.

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

- Hm... De l'eau.

Les garçons firent remarquer qu'il avait de la répartie alors que les deux toutous se mirent à répliquer.

- J'espère que tu penses pas que tu es drôle.  
- Je trouve que c'est drôle moi.  
- Ouais.

Il se tourna vers Dean Winchester qui souriait légèrement et vers Samuel qui lui montrait son pouce, le félicitant.

- Ce sera un "Voss".  
- Comment?

Les filles se rirent sous son incompréhension.

- C'est de l'eau qui vient de Norvège.

"Cool pour toi...", pensa-t'il. Deux des garçons rirent pour il ne savait trop quelle raison.

- Désolé mais on n'a seulement l'eau qui vient de la vallée.  
- Oh bien dans ce cas ce sera un thé glacé.  
- Pour moi aussi. Oh et j'y pense! J'avais, l'autre jour, commander un Burrito aux œufs, mister casse-croûte.

Il partit donner les commandes, préférant ignorer Adam.

°o°o

Dean passa son bras derrière Jo et la regarda alors qu'elle faisait la remarque qu'elle ne donnerait aucun pourboire au serveur.

- Jo, moi j'aurais des choses à te dire. En privée d'accord?  
- Dean si tu as des choses à me dire, tu les dis devant mes p'tits copains.

Il y réfléchit un instant alors que tout le monde penchait la tête afin de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire.

- OK... Nous c'est terminé.  
- Quoi?

Leurs amis chuchotèrent entre eux alors que Jo était blessée dans son égo. Après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle avait insisté.

- Serais-tu amoureux pas hasard?  
- Yep! De quelqu'un d'autre.  
- C'est pas vrai!  
- Qui c'est, vieux?

Il se tourna vers Samuel le sourire aux lèvres. Il souriait toujours lorsqu'il parlait de son correspondant. Ou peut-être sa correspondante. Il se doutait qu'il soit un homme, 70% de chance. Si jamais son père venait à savoir qu'il voulait être écrivain et qui plus est, qu'il était amoureux d'un homme... Il mourrait.

- J'en sais rien. Mais nous deux on peut/  
- Non Dean! Si tu dis 'amis', je fais une crise. Non vois-tu je vais ignorer cette petite dépression, compte toi chanceux. Alors relax nous, on va aller s'habiller pour la danse et on se revoit là, OK?

Il resta médusé et ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque les filles avaient disparu du magasin.

- Allez ça s'est bien passé!  
- Ouais elle l'a pris assez bien!

Il se regarda ses amis qui semblaient s'amuser plus que tout.

- Ouais c'est ça. Allez, salut.

Samuel et Adam dirent au revoir au serveur alors qu'il mettait sa veste. Il prit alors des billets et les lui tendit avec un sourire contrit.

- Oh nan, laisse tomber.

Il l'observa partir avec les verres de thé glacé.

°o°o

Il posa les verres pleins sur le contoire en face de Missouri.

- Quand je les vois ceux-là je me rappelle pourquoi je me battais à l'école!  
- Calmez vos effrois! Zoro, est là!

Il se écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vu dans quel accoutrement Gabriel, qui venait de faire son entré, était. Cependant le silence qui s'était fait tout à coup le fit pouffer. Le blond s'approcha alors de lui et prit un accent italien.

- Et il a les clés d'_una Mercedes muy caliente_!

Il continua de polir le contoire alors que son ami reprit sa véritable voix.

- Tu ne vas pas ce soir au bal habillé en serveur, rassure moi?  
- Gab' je vais pas à la danse.

Il ouvrit le battant et se retrouva de l'autre côté du contoire, celui réservé au personnel. Son ami avait voulu le suivre mais Missouri le lui en avait empêché.

- Comment ça tu ne vas pas à la danse? Et ton cyber flirt?  
- T'as un cyber flirt? Est-ce qu'il parle de la personne qui t'envoie toujours des lettres d'amour?  
- Missouri, ce n'est pas des lettres d'amour, c'est des courriels! Et puis je pense que c'est un garçon alors quand il me verra, il regrettera tout de suite ce qu'il m'a dit.  
- Cas' laisse moi te dire que si un homme se prend la peine de t'écrire ce qu'il ressent pour toi, là c'est une lettre d'amour. Et puis tu sais que dans notre ville nous sommes assez relax sur ce sujet! La moitié des adolescents se cherchent et ils n'hésitent pas à "goûter" à tout. Tu aurais donc un admirateur secret!

Il sourit à l'air complice de la femme.

- Et il ou elle, voudrait le rencontrer ce soir à la danse.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici?  
- Et bien j'obéis aux ordres, c'est tout.  
- Cas' tu sais que c'est ton grand amour!  
- Et bien le "grand amour" va devoir attendre.  
- Oh non pitié, ne fais pas tant de drames! On n'est pas dans un feuilleton. Tu vas te rendre à cette danse.  
- Allez, dis lui chérie.

Il s'amusa de la stupidité de Gabriel. Cependant il savait qu'il devait se justifier.

- Je ne peux pas y aller c'est tout. Si Ellen découvre elle va me mettre en pièce et elle va me forcer ensuite à tout ramasser.

Il grimaça à l'image.

- Si jamais elle ose te toucher, je lui règle son compte moi.  
- Oh ouais allez chérie, dis lui!  
- Appelle moi 'chérie' encore une fois/  
- Ok désolé.

Il pouffa alors que Gabriel reculait de peur que Missouri ne se défoule sur lui.

- Cas' je sais que ton père n'aurait jamais accepté que tu sois misérable. Et le temps est venu de songer à ton bonheur, et ça commence avec cette danse!  
- Cas'!

Il se tourna vers Bobby.

- Écoute Missouri. Tu es toujours entrain d'étudier ou de travailler. Tu dois te garder un peu de temps pour toi, tu sais!  
- Ouais pourquoi tu sors pas pour te brasser un peu!  
- Libérer ta folie !  
- Peu importe comment vous dites aujourd'hui les jeunes!

Gabriel et lui se jetèrent des regards complices alors qu'ils se mordaient les lèvres pour le pas hurler de rire.

- C'est vrai, vous avez raison! Je vais jamais de choses pour moi, c'est vrai.  
- Ouais voilà!  
- Et j'ai le droit aussi de m'amuser!  
- Ouais, c'est ça.  
- Et je vais y aller à cette danse!  
- Ouais là t'y vas!  
- Et je vais aussi y retrouver mon "grand amour".  
- Oh ouais!

Missouri jeta un œil assassin à Gabriel qui ne cessait de le couper et il lui semblait entendre une musique comme dans les films. Cependant tout s'arrêta bien vite et il soupira.

- Et puis non.  
- Pourquoi?  
- J'ai pas de costume.  
- J'ai une idée! Suis-moi. Est-ce que tu viens Zoro?  
- Oui!

Il fut alors trainé par Missouri jusqu'à un magasin de costumes.  
La femme réussit à marchander afin que le vendeur les laisse entrer et il essaya tout ce qu'on lui donnait.  
Batman, Robin, Wolverin, citrouille, hawaien, fantôme... Mais rien.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous désespérés Missouri repéra un masque qu'elle acheta en disant qu'elle avait la tenue qui allait avec.

* * *

Fiou j'étais morte de rire en imaginant Missouri porter l'uniforme des serveuses moi. Surtout avec les patins \o/

Allez allez! Lâchez vous impressions!

D'ailleurs si vous voulez un lemon, vous êtes priée de m'en tenir informer. Et la seule façon de le faire: les reviews.

PS: Merci à celles qui ont mises ma fanfiction en 'alert'.


	3. Chapter 3

Fiou... Alors j'ai déjà deux lectrices d'accord pour un lemon... Ou plutôt trèèèèès enthousiastes, de vraies perverses celles là! Surtout ne me frappez pas ! xD

Merci pour vos reviews =)

**Moon**, **Justane**, **Aniyaoi** et **Lady67**, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite! D'ailleurs pour vous donner une idée des vêtements de Cas' :

h t t p : / / t h 0 9 . d e v i a n t a r t .net/fs26/150/i/2008/073/2/7/Crown_Clown_Mask_by_Aareshi . j p g

h t t p : / / t h 0 1 . d e v i a n t a r t .net/fs29/PRE/f/2008/083/4/e/Commission_Aoi_Tsuki_by_Fighter_chan . j p g (sans le chapeau bien sur)

Pour les voir, supprimez les espaces. (je m'y suis prise à 5 reprises, j'ai honteeeeeee)

Les dessins sont loins de m'appartenir! D'ailleurs il faudrait que j'essaye de faire un véritable fanart de Dean et de Castiel, plutôt que des dessins mangas... Nan c'est trop chou, je reste dans le 'kawai' :p

Bonne lecture, du moins je l'espère!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Dans la salle de bal, la fête battait son plein. Dean portait un costume de prince, bleu nuit avec des bordures dorées et qui le moulait assez. Il voulait être certain de charmer la personne qu'il attendait.

- Salut les gars.  
- Hm, dommage que ton costume ait été égaré Dean.  
- Hein? Non ça va mon vieux, c'est rien.  
- Non, non Dean ça va pas. Là on ne forme plus les trois mousquetaires! Toi t'es devenu le prince charmant et nous on est les deux folles à perruque!

Samuel, toujours le mot pour rire.  
Trois filles s'arrêtèrent sur les marches et sortirent en même temps leur blush, portable alors que l'autre regardait sa montre. Vêtues chacune du même costume d'ange perverti, elles lancèrent à l'assemblé un regard plein de dédain.

°o°o

- Cas' enlève tout de suite ta cape, allez!  
- Non pas tout de suite!  
- ça va bien aller! Dépêche toi, il est presque onze heures!  
- Gab' une minute!

Il se trouvait devant l'entrée du lycée et tremblait légèrement. D'anxiété et d'hésitation.

- N'oublie pas que tu dois me ramener à midi tapante!  
- OK, donne moi ton téléphone. Allez, plus vite!

Il lui tendit alors son portable qu'il avait accroché à l'intérieur de sa botte. Le costume qu'il portait lui avait été prêté par Missouri qui n'avait pas voulu lui avouer pourquoi elle avait un costume de noble anglais du dix-septième siècle.

- OK, je vais régler la sonnerie d'alarme pour minuit moins le quart. D'accord?  
- D'accord.  
- ça y est, voilà. Tiens. Donne moi ta cape maintenant. Allez vite, il est temps!

La musique changea et il laissa Gabriel passer en premier. "Rhythm of love" de Plain White T's.  
Alors qu'il se tenait en haut des escaliers, près à descendre, tout le monde se tut et il sourit gêné. D'ailleurs il rougit lorsque le blond se tourna vers lui afin de lui demander la cause de ce silence.  
Il descendit alors les marches, sous les regards admiratifs de ses camarades, et s'arrêta à côté de son ami pour souffler un peu. Cependant ce dernier le bouscula et il n'eut d'autre choix que d'avancer vers le milieu de la piste de danse, lieu de son rendez-vous avec 'Nomade'.  
Gabriel le déposa sous la boule disco, lui souhaita bonne chance et le laissa.  
Ses vêtements le serraient et il n'aimait pas trop le style gothique. Cependant sa silhouette s'en retrouvait affinée et les regards des filles et des garçons ne le lâchaient pas.  
Il avait une chemise blanche, une veste en cuire et avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise par dessus. Il portait aussi des gants en cuire et une cravate en soie, tout deux noirs. Son pantalon le serrait un peu moins que la veste mais était ajusté et il avait passé ses chaussures montantes par dessus. Seule sa chemise était blanche, en plus de la moitié de son masque, puisque l'autre moitié était noire, comme tout le reste.  
Après tout, c'était Halloween.

- Est-ce que tu sais que tu te tiens exactement au milieu de la piste de danse?

Il se retourna avec un sourire. Il pourrait enfin voir la personne qui l'encourageait à tenir le coups.  
C'est alors qu'il le vit.

- Le destin nous a permis que nous puissions nous rencontrer. A cette heure bénit, en cet endroit, sous la miroitante boule.  
- ... Ash? Tu es 'Nomade'?

Il était à la fois surpris et déçu.

- 'Nomade'? En effet j'ai voyagé dans le temps et l'espace pour te trouver. Maintenant joins-toi à moi et célébrons le grand rituel de Zion. La danse de la fécondité!

Il écarquilla les yeux et observa Ash se dandiner autour de lui. Il avait honte de ce comportement.

- Waouh Ash c'est... Super.

Ash déguisé en il ne savait pas trop quoi le renversa et il cria. Comme une fille.

- Ash je.. J'ai besoin d'un rafraichissement.  
- Une collation pour le bel ange. Ordonnez et je vous obéirai.

"Quel masochiste..." pensa-t'il. Cependant s'il voulait que l'autre le relâche, il n'avait pas le choix.

- Oui.

L'autre le lâcha, le laissant à nouveau sur ses pieds et il soupira lorsqu'il le vu s'éloigner.

- C'était trop beau, j'aurais du m'en douter.  
- FallenAngel?

Il se retourna lentement vers l'origine de la douce voix. Celle d'un homme comme il l'imaginait.

- Dean Winchester?

Il avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Le garçon le plus populaire du lycée, LE mec à connaître était celui qui restait jusqu'à très tôt le matin à lui parler de ses sentiments sur internet.  
Il eut soudain besoin de clarifier la situation.

- Tu... Tu es 'Nomade'?  
- Ouais! Je crois que mon costume n'aide pas beaucoup à cacher qui je suis.  
- Non euh... Non c'est très clair, je sais exactement qui tu es. Je suis désolé, il s'agit d'une erreur. Je suis vraiment désolé. Bon, il faut que j'y aille.

Il partit alors, encore plus déçu. Pourquoi ce piège?

- Attends!

Il continua sa marche et fut arrêté par la force du sportif.

- Non, attends! Il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur.  
- Sais-tu au moins qui je suis au moins?  
- Oh oui bien sûr! tu es FallenAngel! Tu es la personne avec qui j'ai clavardé pendant des heures. Et que je rêvé de voir... Et ce, même si tu es un homme. Comment t'appelles tu?

Dean ne lui avait jamais adressé de regard et il savait que dire son nom ne le renseignerait pas sur son identité. De plus, celui-ci sortait avec Jo Harvelle, pourquoi flirtait-il avec lui sur internet?  
Alors qu'il en était encore à réfléchir, la douce voix d'Ash se fit entendre.

- Voici votre douce collation, mon ange.  
- Monsieur Ash.  
- Oh! Dean Winchester avec mon ange. Dévasté par la tempête. Un... Bien digne adversaire.

Il désespéra lorsque le garçon fit la révérence au sportif.

- Et puis Jo et toi, ça va?  
- Non c'est fini.

"Pourquoi semble-t'il si fier et libre?", se demanda-t'il. Il se dirigea lentement vers le buffet et prit un verre.

- Tu t'attendais surement à un gars qui traine dans les Starbuck et qui écrit des poèmes?  
- Un peu ça, ouais. Penses-y, tu es Dean Winchester. Quaterback et président des étudiants. Et en secret tu serais poète...? Tu sais, tu ne peux pas être les deux.  
- J'le suis pas.  
- Alors qui es-tu?

C'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait connaître et comprendre la star du lycée. Et pour une fois, il remercia son impopularité. Il jouissait d'un avantage par rapport à l'autre.  
Dean sembla réfléchir un moment.

- Le sept septembre, souviens-toi. Je t'avais écrit "Je vis dans un monde d'hommes et de femmes qui prétendent être ce que jamais ils n'ont été, mais quand on discute nous deux/  
- Je sais alors qui je suis.  
- Donne moi la chance de demeurer ce gars là.

Il était touché par son honnêteté mais aussi parce qu'il lui semblait réellement perdu. Ainsi donc, il accepta l'invitation à sortir afin de marcher un peu au calme. Du moins dans sa tête. Il se décida à le taquiner.

- Si tu veux être élu nouveau prince de la rentrée il faut mieux que tu restes à l'intérieur.

Il s'amusa lorsque le sportif soupira d'agacement et il finit par accepter de le suivre dehors. Sous les yeux d'un de leur professeur.

°o°o

L'ambiance était romantique dans le parc et il en fut légèrement gêné. Cependant l'assurance du 'prince' était contagieuse et il récupéra sa température normale.

- Alors FallenAngel, vas-tu me le confirmer si je devine qui tu es?  
- Peut-être bien.  
- "Peut-être bien"! Et si on jouait au jeu des vingt questions?  
- Pourquoi pas dix?  
- Je prendrais ce que tu me donneras.

Apparemment il s'était fait de fausses idées sur lui. Dean était un gallant homme. Cependant il refusa son aide lorsqu'il butta contre un caillou.

- Alors c'est bien vrai que tu viens dans ce lycée?  
- Enfin, bien sur!  
- Je voulais juste m'en assurer! Tu sais avec internet et tout ça...

En plus de ça, il était prudent.

- Ok, question suivante. T'étais désappointé quand tu as découvert que j'étais 'Nomade' ?  
- Étrangement tu sais, non. J'avais deviné récemment que tu étais un homme.  
- As-tu voté pour moi pour m'élire président?  
- Étrangement tu sais, ouais.

Le sportif répéta alors sa réponse, assez content. D'ailleurs son égo semblait avoir gonflé. Cependant à la place d'être irrité, il s'en amusa.

- OK, j'ai trouvé. Si tu avais le choix tu préférais aller dans un bordel ou à l'Église?  
- A l'Église.

Il avait après tout le nom d'un ange et n'étais pas aussi dépravé.

- Pourquoi cette question?  
- J'ai rien contre les mecs religieux c'est d'ailleurs plutôt étrange de dire ça à voix haute. Tu viens d'éliminer presque les trois quarts des mecs de notre école.

Il sourit face à son ingéniosité et s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit une main caresser sa hanche gauche. Il se retourna alors vers Dean qui le regardait avec culpabilité et affection.

- Pourtant je devrais me souvenir de ces yeux. Ils sont merveilleux...

Il essaya de masquer son sourire en se mordant la lèvre et en penchant sa tête. Trouvant l'atmosphère bien trop romantique pour son cœur, il lui demanda s'il n'avait pas d'autres questions.

°o°o

Dean le dirigea vers le pavillon. L'ambiance était encore plus romantique et il s'en sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Et si je te demandais une danse, ça compterait pour une question?  
- Mais il n'y a aucun musicien et puis...

Dean lui fit la révérence et lui prit la main. Oui, le surnom de prince lui seyait à merveille...  
Le sportif posa lui-même sa propre main sur son épaule droite alors qu'une main droite se posa sur sa hanche gauche.  
Il attrapa alors l'autre main et se mit à se balancer au rythme d'une musique qu'il avait dans sa tête.  
Alors qu'il était hypnotisé par les yeux du garçon, et il aurait parié que c'était le cas aussi pour l'autre, il se rendit compte que la musique ne venait pas de sa tête. Trois étudiants jouaient tout en leur souriant, complices.  
Il rit, gêné et Dean le suivit. Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux et le fait que le sportif mène la danse s'était imposé comme une évidence à ses yeux. Alors qu'il s'était fait basculer vers l'arrière, toujours dans les bras de Dean, il sentit son masque tomber et se releva.  
L'autre voulu lui enlever ce masque mais il fuya le geste. Le garçon s'excusa donc et leva ses mains en signe d'abandon, puis lui redemanda sa main afin de continuer la danse.  
Il l'accepta et se surprit à autant jouir du contact avec l'autre homme. Ils continuèrent, se laissant porter par la musique,et se souriaient lorsque Dean le faisait basculer.  
Il avait l'impression d'apercevoir ce petit coin de paradis qu'il avait jadis côtoyé avec son père.

- As-tu d'autres questions?  
- Dis moi, tu crois aux coups de foudre?

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge mais comme toujours, il répliqua.

- Je te le dirais si ça m'arrive.

Il fut assez surpris de voir Dean sérieux. Ce dernier se secoua la tête comme pour essayer de se souvenir de quelque chose de vraiment important.

- Mais je t'ai déjà vu auparavant.  
- Oh ça oui.  
- Bon sang! Mais comment ai-je pu t'apercevoir et là ignorer qui tu es?  
- Ben peut-être que tu regardais mais sans me voir en réalité. De plus, cela m'étonnerait que tu observes les garçons du lycée. Il te reste seulement une question Dean.  
- OK.

Dean s'éloigna alors de lui en sautillant. Il adorait le voir aussi dynamique, lui qui était normalement amorphe.  
Il s'amusa lorsqu'il le vit arracher une des roses qui décorait le pavillon. Le sportif revint vers lui avec la fleur rouge sang.

- As-tu le sentiment d'avoir fait le bon choix en acceptant de me voir ce soir?

La question était innocente et jamais il n'aurait imaginé Dean aussi romantique.

- Oh oui.

Il accepta alors la rose.

- Et toi alors, Dean Winchester. As-tu envie de me revoir après ce soir?

Le sportif fit mine de réfléchir.

- Ben ça il faudrait que j'y pense. Et puis tu es un homme... Et je suis la star du lycée...

Il plongea alors son regard dans le sien.

- Absolument.

Son souffle se coupa alors que les doigts de Dean parcouraient son visage. Leur douceur le surprit quelque peu mais ces doigts qui repassaient la fine ligne de ses lèvres avaient toute son intention. Puis les doigts se posèrent sur son masque, cherchant à le relever.  
Cependant une alarme sonna, celle de son portable.

- Oh non, pas maintenant!  
- Quoi?  
- Désolé je dois rentrer.  
- Quoi, tu as un couvre-feu peut-être?  
- C'est un peu ça disons! Désolé mais je te remercie, ça a vraiment été formidable cette soirée.  
- Attends, où est-ce que tu vas?  
- Je suis en retard!  
- Mais pour quoi?  
- Pour la réalité.

Il couru alors jusqu'à la salle de bal, à la recherche de Gabriel. La musique se coupa à nouveau à son entrée cependant ce n'était pas pour lui.

- Youhou! Il est déjà presque minuit. Ce qui veut dire que ce sera bientôt le moment de vous annoncer le nom du prince et de la princesse de la rentrée.

Il ignora le professeur et trouva son ami entrain... D'explorer les amygdales de Jo Harvelle.  
Il lui montra alors l'heure, voulant le faire se presser, alors que Dean Winchester avait été nommé par le professeur, montrant qu'il était le prince de la rentrée.  
Le blond finit par s'échapper de l'emprise de la blonde et ils sortirent tous les deux en trombe.  
Dean qui avait aperçu son prince sortir essaya de le poursuivre et récupéra son portable. Il soupira alors et se rendit sur scène, le reste des élèves applaudissant.

°o°o

- J'ai failli embrasser Dean Winchester!  
- J'ai totalement embrassé Jo Harvelle!

Il était encore euphorique et avait du mal à y croire.

- Dis moi ce qu'il a dit quand il a découvert qui t'étais!

Il monta dans la belle Mercedes tout en ôtant son masque.

- Il n'a rien dit parce qu'il n'a rien découvert, c'est tout!  
- Tu ne lui as rien dit? Pourquoi ça?  
- Gab', j'habite dans un grenier! Et mon auto tombe en morceau. Et lui il espérait tout d'abord une fille mais surtout une petite barbie de Malibue. ça ne peut que lui rendre service si je disparais.

Il fut reconnaissant à son ami de ne pas insister d'avantage. Il commença à enlever sa veste cependant la voiture freina brusquement. Il regarda alors à sa gauche, cherchant à insulter le conducteur ou la conductrice et tomba sur deux chats. Ou plutôt Zacharia et Annabella portant un costume de sœurs siamoises.  
Il ne put même pas rire de leur accoutrement puisqu'ils l'avaient remarqué.

- Maman! Maman! C'est Castiel!

La femme se tourna alors vers la voiture et il se cacha sous la banquette. Gabriel lui porta alors secours en saluant la femme qui avait le botox plein le visage, l'air de rien. Cependant les voix aigües portèrent jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

- Maman je l'ai vu!  
- Oui on l'a vu!  
- Voyons c'est ridicule. Il travaille ce soir! Et il n'oserait pas me désobéir.  
- Oui mais elle était là! Elle était avec ce garçon!

Ils prirent alors la grande avenue.

- Est-ce qu'elle m'a vu?

C'était la première fois qu'il se rebellait et, en plus de cette incroyable sensation de plénitude dûe à l'adrénaline, il avait une boule énorme au niveau de sa poitrine.

- Non, je crois que non mais les jumeaux t'ont peut-être vu.

Il observa trois voitures les doubler et tenta de respirer correctement afin de ne pas crier sur le blond.

- Gab' écoute, je sais que tu fais attention mais par pitié, accélère un peu!  
- Hey! Si tu n'as pas encore remarqué je roule à 55 dans une zone limité à 50 km/h. Cas' là surtout, m'énerve pas, OK?

Il soupira de désespoir.

- Avance allez, avance!

Il observa le feu orange passer au rouge.

- Tu aurais eu le temps de passer!  
- En faite tu vois là, Cas', le 'orange' signifie ralenti et non, dépêche toi!  
- Ce qu'on doit jouer c'est "Fast and Fourious" et non "miss daisy et son chauffeur" !

Cette réplique eut le don de faire rire son ami cependant un cri aiguë les fit taire. Ils reconnaissaient ce son dérangeant.  
La voiture qui laissait échapper cet horreur passa devant eux à toute vitesse. S'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, Ellen serait au casse-croûte avant eux.

°o°o°

Il enleva sa chemise ainsi que sa belle cravate, se retrouvant torse nu, enfila un T-Shirt blanc horriblement sale ainsi qu'un tablier rose.  
Alors qu'Ellen tentait de s'échapper des griffes de ses amis, il se mit de la farine sur son beau visage et appuya sur la sonnette quand elle menaça de le tuer.

- La commande est prête!  
- Cas'? Qu'est ce que tu fabriques derrière?  
- Oh mais j'apprends un peu à cuisiner, c'est tout.  
- Oui je lui montrais à préparer des crêpes farcies au saumon!

Il fit un clin d'œil à Bobby afin de le remercier.

- Et puis la danse, ça allait?  
- Ce n'est pas le poisson mais il y a bien quelque chose qui sent mauvais ici. Une odeur infecte!

Ellen sortit du magasin tout en menaçant Missouri de la virer. Lorsque la porte claqua, il se permit enfin de respirer.

°o°o

- Pour combien de temps es-tu privé de sortie?  
- Pour toujours! Est-ce que c'est assez long ça?

Il avait du mal à retenir son sourire. Après tout hier soir, juste après que Gabriel l'ait accompagné au casse-croûte, il avait eu un très malencontreux accident avec une enseigne. Quatre automobiles de cassées à son actif.

- Alors, tu ne vas rien dire à Winchester?  
- Voyons Gab', je suis certain qu'il ne va pas se languir pour moi. Crois-moi il doit avoir oublié 'DarkAngel' maintenant.

DarkAngel était le surnom que les étudiants et professeurs lui avaient donné. Alors qu'ils entraient dans le lycée ils furent pratiquement agressé par des affiches.

- "Avez-vous vu Dark Angel? Contactez Winchester"... Ouais de toute évidence, il t'a complètement oublié!

Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'inquiéter ou en être heureux.

°o°o

Dean accrocha une autre affiche avec l'aide de ses deux amis.

- Vieux, je comprends pas pourquoi tu te donnes autant de mal pour cet androgyne.

Il avait préféré ne pas révéler le sexe du garçon, comprenant le fait qu'il voulait être discret. De plus, lui aussi préférait ne pas exposer sa bisexualité de peur que son père ne l'apprenne.

- C'est pas n'importe qui. Cette personne est ... 'vraie'.  
- 'Vraie' dans le genre 'je ne prends pas de médicaments pour empêcher la croissance de ma poitrine ou de mon sexe'?  
- Non, 'vraie'. Elle ne se souciait pas d'avoir l'air cool dans ses vêtements ou de se coucher avec n'importe qui. Et puis elle m'écoute. Cette personne mérite que je la recherche.  
- Hey vieux, moi aussi je t'écoute, tu le sais!

Tiens, il avait encore le droit à une crise de jalousie de la part de Sam. Cependant, comme d'habitude, alors qu'il commençait à parler de ses sentiments son ami se retourna et siffla une fille dans le couloir.  
Adam le prit alors en pitié.

- Écoute, t'as trouvé son téléphone et c'est déjà un bon tuyau je trouve.  
- Ouais mais il est codé. J'ai pu lire que des messages du genre "hey ouais, t'es où?" et "j ai besoin de toi".  
- Oh c'est chaud!  
- Ouais c'est ce que je croyais au départ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ai un qui dise 'apporte une bouilloire".  
- Oh trop cool, vieux! C'est chaud et sadique! J'en veux, donne m'en un peu babe!

Il observa avec un certain dégoût Adam et Sam continuer leurs idioties.

- Regarde encore dans l'album de l'école, peut-être qu'elle y est.  
- Ou peut-être qu'elle vient de l'étranger. Oh! ça c'est chaud!  
- Tout à fait! C'est genre très chaud!  
- Non, je ne l'aurais jamais manqué. C'est vrai, y a eu un contact.

Il continua alors à poster les affiches, suivis de Sam et d'Adam.

°o°o

Castiel baissa la tête et enfonça ses main dans son jean. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde découvrirait qu'il était DarkAngel s'il ne se cachait pas un minimum. Gabriel lui parla enfin.

- Cas' il te cherche partout, il faut que tu le lui dises!  
- Je crois que c'est mieux qu'il continue à s'accrocher au rêve du merveilleux au lieu de tout ruiner avec l'horrible réalité.  
- Enfin, tu ne peux pas te cacher de lui pendant toute ta vie!  
- Non, pas toute la vie. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai mon diplôme, que je parte et qu'on n'ait plus à se voir. Et OK, dis donc toi, Zoro! Quand vas-tu donc le dire à Jo?  
- Et bien c'est drôle que tu es parles, je comptais justement le faire.  
- OK. Le jour où tu diras à Jo que c'était toi, je dirais à Dean que c'était moi.  
- Hm... D'accord!  
- D'accord.

Il serra la main que lui tendit le blond, scellant leur promesse.  
Il continua de marcher en compagnie de son ami et rencontra Dean. Alors qu'il le contemplait pour la toute première fois, il se prit un casier dans la tête sous le rire de Gabriel.  
Ils allèrent donc du côté de la piscine pour la révélation que le blond voulait faire à Jo. Zacharia et Annabella était dans l'eau, répétant leurs mouvements.  
Il soupira lorsqu'il entendit Jo se venter du Zoro qu'elle avait embrasser. Il était : séduisant, dangereux mais paradoxalement rassurant.  
Il regarda alors son ami. 'Séduisant'... Bon il ne dirait pas le contraire. Quand aux deux derniers... La seule chose de dangereuse qu'il avait pu faire était d'avoir mis un mentos dans sa bouteille de coca.

- Tu sais Gab', j'ai du mal à croire que tu veuilles dire à Jo que c'était toi.  
- Cas', quand elle verra qu'elle a retrouvé son Zoro, elle sera aux anges. Surveille et reste tranquille.  
- Bonne chance!

Il observa la blonde prendre à part son ami pour lui parler un peu, puis le laisser seul. Son ami marmonna quelque chose avant de recevoir de l'eau sur tout son côté droit.

- Est-ce que ça va?  
- Si cette fille croit que je vais la laisser copier, elle est cinglée!

Il préféra ne pas en rajouter et le rejoignit alors qu'il s'éloignait de la piscine.

* * *

Je dois avouer être une grande fan -voire un peu trop- des hommes efféminés. C'est d'ailleurs la raison qui m'a poussé à lire du yaoi, puis à en écrire...** Moon** tu te rappelles de cette conversation qu'on a eu et quand je t'ai raconté tous les couples probables sur un certain manga? Et bien tu as pu voir Cain, un de mes très nombreux amoureux dans _Comte Cain_.

Après ce racontage de ma vie je vais faire comme d'habitude et actualiser encore et encore mon hotmail afin de lire vos commentaires!

**Lady67**, j'ai coupé la scène où l'on voit le panneau bouger et tomber sur la belle Mercedes, ne m'en veut pas trop.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Il entra dans la maison et trouva Ellen entrain de lire un courrier qu'elle s'empressa de cacher à sa venue.

- Est-ce qu'il y a du courrier pour moi?  
- Euh oui tu as apparemment gagné un million de dollars. Ne dépense pas tout la même journée!

Il préféra l'ignorer et monta dans sa chambre. Il posa ses affaires et alluma l'ordinateur puis reçut un message de Nomade.

"_Je dois savoir qui tu es, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Je t'en prie, dis moi qui tu es._"

Il pesa le pour et le contre. Si jamais Dean l'apprenait son attitude en public ne changerait pas et il risquait juste de lui demander de ne plus lui parler en priver. Du moins ça, c'était dans le pire des cas. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas trop de risque, il s'apprêta à lui donner son nom.  
Cependant la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

- C'est écrit "ne pas déranger", tu sais pas lire Annabella?  
- Non, je sais lire.

Il se désola du fait qu'elle semblait presque se venter de savoir le faire.

- Et dis moi, tu achèves mon rapport? L'échéance est pour vendredi.  
- J'ai pas encore fini.  
- Ben alors grouille-toi un peu. ça me rend nerveuse de devoir attendre pour l'avoir.  
- Imagine: tu serais aussi morte de trouille si tu devais l'écrire  
- Bon sang c'est vrai! Dis donc, cette fois, pourrais-tu l'écrire pour qu'il soit plus...Comme moi? Tu vois je suis fatiguée de devoir expliquer pourquoi je suis si brillante sur le papier et si... Pas-brillante ... Or du papier.

Alors qu'il désespérait de l'idiotie de la jeune jumelle, Ellen l'appela via l'interphone. Il soupira, ferma l'onglet et descendit.  
Annabelle s'approcha alors de l'ordinateur, lu les mails et n'en crut pas ses yeux.

- Castiel est... DarkAngel?

Zacharia fut d'abord surpris et trouva une façon d'exploiter cette information.

°o°o

Dean lu la lettre avec un mélange de fierté et de joie. Il était accepté à Princeton.

- Dean?  
- Quoi?

Il cacha la lettre et évita le regard de son père. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait. Tout d'abord il était en colère parce que celui-ci le manipulait comme un vulgaire jouet. Ensuite il se sentait coupable d'être autant attiré par une personne qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer et qui plus est, était un homme; mais aussi de ne pouvoir atteindre ses exigences. Il voulait être écrivain.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
- Rien du tout.  
- Je pense que je sais. Tu te questionnes, 'est-ce que USI est un bon choix pour moi?'

Il crut apercevoir une étincelle d'espoir. Son père voudrait enfin l'écouter. Il prit alors la parole mais fut coupé par son père.

- Arrête de t'en faire. T'as pris la bonne décision. D'accord?

Son père partit et il tourna la tête. Jamais il ne pouvait se faire entendre.  
Il se dirigea alors vers une coccinelle. Lorsqu'il se baissa il reconnu Annabella.

- Comme d'habitude?

Elle sortit de la voiture et se mit à se dandiner.

- Non, un traitement royal plutôt. Après tout, c'est bien ce à quoi Dark Angel aurait le droit.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Il était complètement largué. DarkAngel était un homme. Bon d'accord, ses vêtements avaient du l'affiner énormément mais il était un homme.

- C'est moi Dean, c'est moi DarkAngel. Je suis la personne que tu espères. Tu vois, je vis dans un monde de fausseté/  
- Toi! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici, hein?

"Et voilà le grand frère", soupira-t'il.

- Et bien je suis DarkAngel et je suis venue voir mon Dieu.  
- Oh mais c'est assez étonnant étant donné que DarkAngel est un homme, et que je suis cet homme-là. C'est vrai je suis le plus DarkAngel de tous les DarkAngel qui ait jamais existé!

Il décida d'arrêter la dispute entre la fausse rousse et le brun. Il ne prit pas plus attention au faite que Zacharia sache que DarkAngel était un homme, peut-être l'avait-il tout simplement supposé.

- J'vais régler ça OK? La personne que j'ai vu à la danse a échappé quelque chose en sortant. C'était quoi?  
- Oh c'est facile ça, un porte-feuille.  
- Non.

Zacharia était à éliminer... Et tant mieux d'ailleurs.

- Euh mais un porte-feuille un peu comme une bourse, bien sur!  
- Non plus.

Il se tourna alors vers Annabella qui sautillait.

- Une vache!

Il resta stupéfait d'une telle démonstration de stupidité difficilement égalable. Waouh. Mon Dieu, il en arriverait presque à l'admirer.

- Une vache?  
- Et bien en faite c'est tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Et toi alors un 'porte-feuille bourse' mais c'est quoi ça?

Il laissa les jumeaux se disputer et rentra dans le magasin assez terrifié par leur résistance.  
Lorsqu'il entendit des cris dans la salle réservée au lavage, il les ignora et continua de taper à l'ordinateur.

°o°o

Castiel nettoyait le contoire alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers le client son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Dean Winchester.  
Celui-ci prit place au contoire et il continua à nettoyer, retardant le moment fatidique alors que l'autre admirait le poivre dans la verrerie. Missouri lui faisait des compliments sur ses goûts et l'encourageait à lui avouer qu'il était DarkAngel tandis que Bobby et une serveuse lui faisait des signes de la main pour qu'il se dépêche. Parfois il détestait leur raconter des choses sur sa vie.  
Il soupira, résigné, et prit un calepin ainsi qu'un crayon pour la commande que le sportif lui ferait.

- Salut.

Il attendit quelques secondes que l'autre lui réponde, sans succès.

- Tu veux quelque chose?

Il continua de patienter jusqu'à ce que Dean soupire et le regarde.

- Tu sais ce qui m'énerve moi?

Il était complètement largué.

- Les personnes qui te demandent ce que tu veux?  
- Non, les gens qui me disent ce que je veux!

Il recula légèrement voyant que le quaterback était sur les nerfs. Cependant il se sentit désolé pour lui.

- Mais y a quelqu'un qui fait ça?  
- Hn! Mon père.

Il savait que ce sujet était très délicat, il l'avait très bien compris lorsqu'ils s'écrivaient. Il préféra se taire et observa le garçon prendre le menu.

- Sushis et chaussons...? Qui mange ça?

Il haussa les épaules tout en souriant. Il s'était lui-même toujours posé la question.

- Alors un café, c'est tout.

Il sortit la vaisselle et la posa sur le contoire, en face de Dean. Qui d'ailleurs le surprit à prendre la parole.

- As-tu parfois le sentiment que si tu te montres tel que tu es aux gens, ils ne t'accepteront pas?

Il pensa alors à sa vie, et à sa décision de cacher son identité. Il servit le café afin de se changer les idées pour pouvoir lui répondre.

- Ouais. ça arrive. Comme... Comme si juste être ce qu'on est était un défaut.  
- Ouais.  
- C'est comme si on portait un masque.  
- C'est ça que je ressens, tu vois.

Dean lui semblait si triste qu'il se décida à continuer.

- On a envie d'être honnête avec une personne et lui dire "Ben c'est moi!...Oui, c 'est moi que tu cherches depuis si longtemps"!

Il en avait le souffle coupé. Il venait de faire une déclaration à Dean qui approuva, enthousiaste. Alors il se décida à lui dire qu'il était DarkAngel, ou plutôt , le FallenAngel avec qui il correspondait.  
Alors qu'il venait de prononcer son prénom pour capter son attention, ce qu'il réussit, une voix stridente et familière résonna.

- Cas'!

Il se retourna vers Ellen qui venait d'entrer.

- Une petite seconde!

Il tenait vraiment à révéler son identité à Dean, surtout tant qu'il en avait le courage.

- Non maintenant, et grouille!

Il soupira alors que le sportif le rassura. Apparemment il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Il prit alors l'argent et baissa la tête, déçu.

- Oh!

Il leva son regard vers le quaterback

- Merci. Merci beaucoup Cas'.

Il sourit lorsque la star du lycée sortit du magasin. Une pensée bien niaise le traversa. Il connaissait son nom!

°o°o

Il errait dans les couloirs, attendant que les minutes passent. S'il s'en souvenait bien, Gabriel finissait dans très peu de temps son cours dans l'aile droite du lycée.  
C'est alors qu'il entendit une annonce.

- DarkAngel si tu entends ce message, ton prince te demande un rendez-vous après le rallye d'encouragement pour le match qu'il va disputer vendredi.

Il sourit alors et réfléchit un peu. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il couru jusqu'à la salle de classe de son ami.

- Gab'!

Son ami se retourna, légèrement surpris

- J'ai parlé avec lui. Pas en temps que DarkAngel, mais en temps que moi Cas'. Et je crois que ça lui a plu.  
- Donc tu lui as vraiment tout dit?  
- Non, il m'a quitté avant ça. Non crois-moi, j'ai pas pu lui parler de DarkAngel mais je vais le faire immédiatement après le rallye.

Il prêta alors attention à l'accoutrement de Gabriel: chapeau de pailles, chemise rouge et blanche à carreaux, un jean et une grosse ceinture.

- Alors tu viens cowboy?  
- Quoi, tu trouves que j'ai vraiment l'aire d'un vrai cowboy, t'es sûr?

Il préféra ignorer sa question et le prit par le bras, le forçant à le suivre.

°o°o

Il trouva une place, à l'écart de la scène où se déhanchait les pompom girls. Après leur petit numéro, Dean saurait enfin qui il était. Son excitation était à un plus haut niveau. Le coach fit enfin un petit discours mais le surprit en disant que les filles avaient préparé un sketch.  
Jo prit alors la parole.

- Il était une fois un beau crapaud très sportif. Il avait la plus belle petite amie de la région et son père possédait un grand étang. Mais ce n'était pas assez, non, il n'était pas heureux.

Les gens huèrent, montrant avec amusement leur mécontentement envers le crapaud. Les autres filles jouaient d'ailleurs l'histoire.

- S'il pouvait alors trouver un véritable ange il le changerait alors et il pourrait devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Un soir, après que le crapaud visqueux eut largué sa super excitante petite amie qui était la plus populaire de son école, il rencontra son ange. Hélas il s'averra que non seulement notre crapaud avait une identité secrète, mais il entretenait aussi une amitié clandestine avec un correspondant nommé FallenAngel.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine alors que son souffle se coupa. Gabriel marmonna son inquiétude à sa gauche.  
Annabella qui jouait le rôle du joueur de football américain prit alors la parole.

- FallenAngel, j'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. Tu es le seul à comprendre ce que je suis intérieurement, même si tu es un homme. Celui qui ne veut pas jouer au football pour l'Université d'USI, celui qui voudrait aller à Princeton avec toi.

C'était horrible. Il pouvait imaginer les larmes que Dean tentait de retenir alors que les rires de leurs camarades emplissaient la cours.  
Zacharia apparu dans une grande cape noire.

- Cher Nomade, j'aimerais enfin te dire qui je suis mais j'ai peur!

Le public riait encore plus alors qu'il retenait avec grande peine ses larmes.

- J'ai peur que tu me rejettes et... Je n'ai jamais eu un vrai baiser auparavant!

Il se retourna alors vers son ami.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils lisent mes messages comme ça.  
- Cas', allons-nous en.

Cependant Jo reprit la parole, captant son attention.

- DarkAngel avait un secret lui aussi, il n'avait rien de 'divin'. C'était un perdant, tout juste bon à servir les autres.

Les filles s'amusèrent à le représenter entrain de tomber alors que les larmes roulaient lentement sur ses joues. Jo continua.

- Mais qui nous direz-vous, est ce 'bel' hypocrite? Applaudissez tout le monde le prétendu 'ange', mister casse-croûte Castiel Novak.

Dean se tourna alors vers lui et il put remarquer que tous deux étaient bouleversés. Tout le monde lui cria de retourner dans ce casse-croûte alors que Dean se retourna, comme désespéré, niant la vérité. Le quaterback ne voulait pas de lui, mais en plus, l'ignorait.  
Il essuya ses larmes sous la cruauté des exclamations.

- Partons.

La blond le prit par la taille et l'éloigna.

°o°o

Il entra en trombe dans sa chambre et s'avachit sur son lit, en pleurs. Il pleurait vraiment très rarement mais la cruauté dont pouvait faire preuve les adolescents était sans égale.  
Ellen lui demanda d'ouvrir et il refusa, mais elle entra dans la chambre en lui disant qu'il avait reçu une lettre de Princeton. Malgré tout intéressé, il essuya ses larmes et ouvrit la lettre sous le sourire de sa belle mère.  
Il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils te disent?  
- J'ai été rejeté.

La blonde simula d'être touchée par la nouvelle et il préféra ne pas en tenir compte.

- Oh non! Et toi qui a étudié si fort!  
- Comment est-ce que j'ai osé croire que j'avais une chance?

Il parlait de ce refus mais aussi de celui de Dean.

- Oh Cas', j'en ai le cœur brisé! La vie est parfois tellement injuste!... Mais il faut regarder le bon côté des choses: t'as un job assuré au casse-croûte pour le restant de ta vie.

Il eut envie de répliquer, de lui sortir enfin ce qu'il pensait d'elle cependant il n'en eût pas le courage.  
Il la détesta encore plus quand elle lui proposa un cookie, l'aire de rien.  
Il attendit avec un masque d'indifférence qu'elle sorte pour s'allonger à nouveau sur le lit et pleurer. Il voulait fuir la réalité. Surtout sachant que tous ses camarades allaient se moquer de lui. Il aurait vraiment aimé que son père soit là pour l'aider à tenir le coup. Il savait qu'il l'aurait accepté avec tous ses défauts, dont son orientation sexuelle.  
Nostalgique, il sortit et ouvrit la caisse qui contenait les affaires qu'il avait eu pendant son enfance.  
Il prit quelques instants le gant de base-ball que portait son père afin de rattraper ses balles, puis le posa avec amertume. Il avait l'impression de nourrir sa souffrance. A la place de sourire à la vue d'une photo de lui et de son père, les larmes remontèrent et il abandonna la lutte.  
Son regard se posa alors sur le fameux livre qui contenait des légendes et des comptes de fées. Il repensa au dernier conseil de son père:

« Tu sais Cas' la morale de ces histoires n'est pas seulement de trouver l'âme sœur ou d'envoyer les vilains en prison. C'est de défendre ce qu'on pense être juste et d'atteindre son but. Il ne faut jamais que la peur t'empêche de jour, mon p'tit bonhomme! Et prends bien soin de ce livre d'accord? ».

Il balança alors le livre contre le mur, révolté. Il avait tout perdu.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.


	5. Chapter 5

N'ayant eu que deux demandes sur six de lemon, la majorité l'a emporté.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Il en avait assez des regards sur sa personne. Même avec une casquette, tout le monde le reconnaissait et il avait du éviter tous ses camarades qui se moquaient de lui. Pour aimer un homme mais aussi le quaterback, la star du lycée. Mais aussi pour être la personne qu'il était: un minable petit serveur rejeté de Princeton.  
Il s'assit sur le sol et nettoya. Lorsqu'il tomba à cause de ses rollers, il les enleva brusquement et calma sa colère sur le plancher rose.

- Cas', qu'est ce que tu fais?

Sans même se retourner, il répondit à Missouri qu'il nettoyait les tuiles.  
Elle le força à se lever et il obéit.

- Je te demandais ce que tu étais entrain de faire de ta vie.  
- Je suis 'Mister casse-croûte' et je fais seulement ce qu'une serveuse doit faire, Missouri.  
- Bébé, mais qu'est-ce que tu as tout à coup? Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es choyé. Regarde tu as toute une famille derrière toi! Et il faut que tu ais confiance en toi aussi, tu vois.

Il regarda un moment la serveuse et Bobby qui lui souriaient gentillement et reposa son regard sur l'afro-américaine. Il sourit enfin, sourire qui s'effaça lorsque les jumeaux entrèrent et, en faisant claquer la porte, firent tomber la guitare arrachée au mur. Il put donc y lire une phrase écrite dessus, ce qui lui redonna le sourire.  
Il ne se moqua pas mal du fait qu'Ellen eut décidé de lui soustraire les réparations du mur, de sa paye, il avait retrouvé l'espoir. Cette chose qui, si elle était inexistante, aurait pu créer l'extinction de l'humanité.

- Couvre moi ces mots stupides!  
- "Ne laisse jamais la crainte d'être retiré, t'empêcher de jouer un match".  
- Bon je m'en vais. J'ai pris rendez-vous pour une petite lipo'. Venez les filles! Cas' toi tu nettoiras la piscine d'accord?  
- Non.

C'était la première fois qu'il refusait d'obéir et tout le monde s'arrêta dans le magasin. Ellen, choquée de son refus lui demanda de se répéter.

- C'est simple, je démissionne. Je quitte ce job, je quitte ta famille et, je m'en vais oui.

Sa belle famille se mit à rire.

- Oh et où est-ce que tu vas aller?

Il fut déconcerté et se rendit compte que finalement, parler importait peu. Ce qui comptait était les actions.  
Missouri vient le prendre dans ses bras juste après s'être proposée.

- Crois-tu que je suis le genre qu'on laisse tomber?  
- Tu sais quoi Ellen? Tu as fait un beau dégât de ton nez et de tes cheveux et de ton visage et aussi du restaurant de mon père. Mais tu ne me détruiras pas, moi!

Il partit alors sur ces paroles mais Missouri l'empêcha de partir triomphalement, l'appelant avant qu'il ne passe la porte.  
Ellen la menaça de la virer cependant la femme lui annonça que ce n'était pas nécessaire car elle démissionnait. L'afro-américaine ajouta que si elle était restée travailler chez elle, ce n'était que pour lui. Il fut énormément touché mais ce moment d'émotion se brisa alors que Missouri enlevait ses boucles d'oreilles, prête à frapper la blonde refaite de partout.

- Missouri! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine tu sais, laisse tomber d'accord?

La femme accepta de l'écouter, non sans feinter de frapper son ancienne patronne, et à sa plus grande surprise, le reste des employés suivit. Ainsi que les clients.

°o°o

Il sortit ses affaires de son sac et se mit à les plier sur le canapé de Missouri.

- Ellen était persuadée que tu allais réellement la cogner.  
- Oh mais j'aurais fait plus que ça.

Il soupira, envieux.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi courageuse.  
- Ouais mais moi j'ai toujours su que tu l'étais.

Il se tourna alors vers elle. Certes elle était comme une mère pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas l'accabler de la sorte.

- Missouri... Es-tu sûre que ça peut aller?  
- Cas', je suis ravie que tu sois là.

Elle tendit ses bras vers lui et, avec un soupire, il répondit à son étreinte.

- Ici je me sens enfin chez moi... C'est une chose que j'avais oublié.  
- J'en suis sûre! Tu as habité avec la famille Haddams pendant longtemps.

Il se repassa alors cette phrase qui l'avait permis d'être libéré. Il fallait qu'il éclaircisse les choses avec le Winchester.

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses?  
- J'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir, ne m'attends pas OK?

°o°o

Il entra dans les vestiaires des hommes à la recherche de Dean. Qu'il trouva bien entendu, au fond. Les regards se tournaient à son passage et les sportifs l'appelaient encore par son surnom de "Mister casse-croûte" mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder.  
En plus le pull bleu foncé qu'il portait ainsi que son jean noir accrochaient les regards discrets des bisexuels dans la salle.  
Il s'arrêta alors devant le quaterback, malheureusement habillé.

- Cas'?

Celui-ci se leva sous la surprise alors que lui fusait de colère.

- OK je sais ce que tu penses de moi.  
- T'es un peureux. Et un faux-jetons.  
- Ecoute une seconde!

Comment osait-il? Il l'avait ignoré et là, voulait se faire entendre? Jamais.

- Non toi, écoute moi. Tu es exactement ce que je croyais en faite que tu étais. Et je n'ai jamais essayé de me faire passer pour quelqu'un que je n'étais pas, je suis demeuré moi tout le temps. Et c'est pourtant de moi dont on s'est foutu devant tout le monde. Je ne suis pas là pour t'engueuler, oh non c'est pas du tout mon intention. Parce que je sais ce que c'est que d'être effrayé. Oui c'est pas facile d'afficher qui on est. Et comme la plupart des quaterbacks sans cervelle, tu es obligé de te prétendre "super macho". ça se tient. Moi j'avais aussi très peur mais c'est fini maintenant. Et en fin de compte je me fiche totalement de ce que les autres pensent de moi parce qu'à présent je me fais confiance et je sais qu'à l'avenir tout va bien aller. Mais tu vois, même si je suis sans famille et que je suis sans emploi et que je n'ai pas un sous pour les études, eh ben c'est pour toi que je me sens navré.  
- C'est l'heure. Plus que cinq minutes, Dean.  
- ça va je viens.

L'intervention de Sam lui permit de respirer un peu. Cependant il préféra finir ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Je sais que le gars à qui j'ai envoyé ces messages est quelque part en toi, mais je n'ai plus envie d'attendre après lui. Parce qu'attendre après toi c'est comme attendre après la pluie durant cette sécheresse; inutile et désappointant.

Il renifla et partit, ignorant les appels de Dean.  
Il ne se permit de respirer que lorsqu'il ferma la porte après lui.

- Cas'!  
- Hey, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici Gab'?  
- Missouri m'a dit que tu devais être là... J'ai songé que voir un ami te ferait du bien.

Il apprécia l'attention et répondit à son étreinte.

- Cas' je suis si... Fier de toi tu sais. Ouais enfin ta belle-mère et Dean dans la même journée! Comment tu te sens?  
- Eh ben ça je te le dirai quand j'aurais repris mon souffle! Et si on allait quelque part ce soir?  
- Et bien à vrai dire il y'a le match tout à l'heure et je songeais à y aller mais... Mais encore là je comprendrais si tu n'as pas envie d'y aller.  
- Non! Allons-y.

Il ne voulait plus fuir.

- Vrai ?  
- Oui.  
- T'as envie qu'on y aille?  
- Notre premier match et le dernier. Et puis si je refuse de t'accompagner qui d'autre acceptera de d'expliquer le jeu?  
- En route!

Il rit et le suivit jusqu'à la sortie du couloir.

- J'aime ce que tu portes Gab', quel personnage tu joues aujourd'hui?  
- Moi-même.  
- Je crois que c'est ton meilleur look.  
- Merci.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait bien.  
Il suivit Gabriel dans les rangs et s'assit à ses côtés alors que le match allait commencer. Le résultat ne l'intéressait pas vraiment mais il avait voulu faire plaisir à son ami.  
Il sentit le regard de Dean mais préféra l'ignorer. Si l'équipe remportait la victoire, le Winchester irait à USI, ce qui le désola.  
Finalement, ils ne pouvaient même pas essayer d'entamer une relation.  
Le blond, à huit minutes de la fin, s'écria qu'il adorait le football américain tout en levant ses fins bras. La foule criait le nom du quaterback et il se rendit compte que leurs mondes étaient bien trop différents.

- Gab'? J'ai cru que j'étais assez solide mais c'était une erreur. Alors je vais m'en aller.

Ils entendirent alors les encouragements du père de la star du lycée et son visage se ferma. Tant pis, il devait faire son 'deuil'.

- Tu sais quoi? Je te dirai qui à gagner.  
- Merci.

Il s'excusa auprès des spectateurs et réussit après plusieurs secondes, à sortir de la rangée.

°o°o

Dean entendait les gens crier son nom. Son père lui hurlait des conseils, l'entraineur de regardait avec confiance, et les pompom girls sautaient et remuaient leurs pompons.  
Il observa un peu plus le public et vu une silhouette familière s'éloigner.

- Contrôle toi, c'est la bonne. C'est la bonne!

Il accrocha un moment son regard à son père qui venait de lui parler, puis regarda ses coéquipiers. Il en fit le tour puis se redressa. Après s'être excusé, il partit en courant. C'était sans compter la poigne de son père qui le retint.

- Où tu vas? Qu'est ce que tu fais?  
- J'abandonne.  
- Quoi? Tu peux pas renoncer à ton rêve, petit.  
- Au mien, non. Mais je renonce au tien.

Il profita de la surprise de son père pour échapper à son emprise autant mentale que physique, puis s'approcha d'Adam.

- Allez tiens champion! C'est ton match maintenant.

Il sortit enfin du terrain sous les regards pleins d'incompréhension du public. Mais il avait fait son choix, et il était sûr de lui. Il se fichait pas mal que ses actions pourraient être très malles prises... En tout cas maintenant, les gens l'apprécieraient pour la personne qu'il était réellement.  
Il monta avec hâte les escaliers et vit DarkAngel ou plutôt, Castiel Novak se retourner. Il s'approcha de lui afin que leurs visages soient proches l'un de l'autre et qu'ils ne soient pas déranger par les encouragements.

- Dean? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- Et bien ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis très longtemps.

Il n'était pas du genre à faire attention au sexe. Personnellement, il se fichait pas mal de tomber amoureux un jour d'un homme. Cependant le regard des autres lui avait empêché de faire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire.  
En ce moment, il voulait baiser ces magnifiques lèvres.  
Il aperçut alors ce regard dans les yeux magnifiquement bleus du garçon, ce regard censé lui donner cet accord pour ce qui allait suivre. Alors il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Elles étaient douces, presque autant que celles des filles et il faillit perdre pieds lorsque le brun lui répondit. Comme pour donner une importance à ce baiser, et le marquer dans leur mémoire, une douce pluie tomba sur leur corps. Il chercha alors à ressentir encore plus le corps chaud et l'approcha du sien. C'était le plus beau et le plus passionné baiser qu'il avait donné dans toute son existence. Plus besoin d'attendre après la pluie en ce temps de sécheresse, elle était là.  
Leurs visages s'éloignèrent alors afin d'observer la pluie qu'il tombait lentement sur leur visage. Il caressa alors le visage en face du sien et parla.

- Mais je regrette d'avoir attendu qu'il pleuve.  
- Ah ça va.

Il pouvait lire de la joie et de l'amour dans ces merveilleux yeux bleus, ce qui le toucha profondément. Il avait l'impression d'être tout pour cet homme et c'était bien entendu réciproque. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, le serrant contre lui, alors qu'il pouvait entendre les jumeaux se plaindre alors que l'adolescent qui trainait toujours avec son... Petit-ami, s'exclama, heureux pour eux.  
Castiel passa alors ses bras autour de sa nuque alors qu'ils s'embrassaient plus profondément encore et que la pluie amplifia. Bon sang, il était fou d'amour...  
Il sentait aussi les regards déçus de Jo et de son père, mais il les ignora. Pour une fois qu'il était content et qu'il se montrait réellement! Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de se tendre en pensant à la prochaine discussion avec son père, mais comme sentant son inquiétude, le brun lui permit l'accès à sa bouche. Il ne se fit pas prier et explora ce lieu moite mais agréable.  
C'est alors que le match se finit et le commentateur annonça leur victoire. Il mit fin au baiser pour regarder ses coéquipiers tout en leur souriant, et serra encore plus le corps dans ses bras. Il se sentit étrangement en manque et reprit possession de la bouche du brun, mordillant ses lèvres, taquinant son palais et faisant danser sensuellement leurs langues. D'ailleurs celui-ci se débrouillait étonnement bien pour un premier 'vrai' baiser.  
Il le serra encore plus dans ses bras.

°o°o

Castiel se souvenait de cette nuit comme étant celle où il avait rencontré son 'prince' et où il avait attrapé un bon rhume.

Après ça, il lui semblait que tout s'était remis en place dans sa vie.

A présent il se retrouvait dans son grenier afin de déménager de cette résidence qui jadis, leur appartenait à son père et à lui. Il trouva le livre de contes qu'il avait jeté furieusement et le ramassa avec douceur, cherchant à s'excuser de ce geste indigne. Un enveloppe bleue en sortit et il la lut avec étonnement. La lettre était de son père, et ce n'était pas n'importe quelle lettre; son père avait dit vrai: le livre contenait vraiment quelque chose d'important. C'était le testament de ce dernier.  
La maison dont il souhaitait partir, le restaurant d'où il avait démissionné et tout ça par la faute d'Ellen, lui appartenaient en faite. De plus, celle-ci allait avoir des problèmes avec la justice puisqu'elle avait signé ce testament mais n'en avait jamais parlé, souhaitant garder l'argent pour elle seule.  
Il chargea les jumeaux de fouiller dans les poubelles afin de retrouver sa lettre d'admission et il réaménagea le casse-croûte de son père comme au temps de son ancienne gloire. Il ne put empêcher un sourire malsain d'apparaître sur son visage à l'accord de sa belle mère avec le procureur. Celle-ci devait travailler chez 'Hale', le nom original du Dinner, sous la vigilance de sa nouvelle associée: Missouri. L'afro-américaine allait la faire souffrir et il en était assez content. Pour ne pas dire très. D'ailleurs elle était obligée de porter des patins à roulettes! Quand aux jumeaux, ils travaillaient aussi pour lui.

Le père de son petit ami s'était finalement fait une raison et avait accepté qu'il parte à Princeton, et il avait même réussi à tourner ça à son avantage pour son magasin. La relation homosexuelle de son fils lui posait malgré tout un petit problème. Il n'était pas dégouté, c'était juste qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il était dépassé par les évènements puisque son fils n'était pas celui qu'il pensait, et avait dû accepter ce changement. Cependant il était encore tôt et les amoureux n'en tinrent pas rigueur.  
Gabriel avait fini par tourner dans des pubs assez humoristiques. D'ailleurs il lui avait promis de l'emmener voyager grâce à tout l'argent qu'il se ferait lorsqu'il serait connu. Il avait bien rit de cette plaisanterie surtout lorsque sa petite amie lui avait menacé de choses diverses et variées. Il était bien content que son ami ait muri un minimum afin de ne pas tomber dans les bras de Jo, mais plutôt de ceux de Cassie, une amie de son sportif.

Le temps dans la vallée où il habitait était maintenant clair, comme après un gros orage. Orage qui avait tenu presque quinze années. Dean et lui passaient leurs après-midis ensemble, à la place où il avait l'habitude de venir avec son père, et il avait même fini par récupérer son cellulaire. Tout deux prenaient leur temps dans cette relation afin de la savourer un maximum et la faire durer jusqu'à leur mort. A quoi cela leur servirait-il de toute façon, de chercher une autre personne puisqu'ils étaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin?

**o°o° Fin °o°o**


End file.
